


Stuttering Mess

by reddieforthispun



Series: Smutbrough (Stenbrough Smut) [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BOTTOM! BILL, Baby boy! Bill, M/M, Smut, Stutter kink, They get some, Top!Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforthispun/pseuds/reddieforthispun
Summary: Stanley Uris has an issue. He’s developed a kink for stuttering. Specifically Bill’s stuttering.When theyre home alone, Stan uses it to iis advantage.





	Stuttering Mess

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading jt!

Stenbrough 

Stuttering mess  
Bill’s stutter had mostly gone away after the Incident. After It. Stan was damn proud of Bill though, if being honest, missed the stutter. It made its appearances, usually when Bill was nervous or embarrassed. He would fumble with his words and would start repeating all the letters. Stan usually calmed him down when he had these fits.

Over time, it had become a reflex for Stan. If Bill is stuttering, Stan needs to help him. Usually. Stan hated to admit it but, Bill’s stutter was so damn adorable. When he stumbled over his words, he’d crinkle up his nose and run a hand through his hair. His face would turn pink and the sigh he’d let out when he finished. It was practically nonsexual porn! Stan couldn’t help but find himself infatuated a little bit more with his boyfriend each time he stuttered. 

He never purposely caused it or went out of his way to make Bill upset. He would admit to making Bill a little flustered sometimes. Only when they were alone. He didn’t want the rest of the Losers embarrassing Bill. Usually at night. In Bill’s bed cuddling. He loved to call Bill “beautiful” or “precious baby boy” to see what type of reaction it would emit. Stan usually got what he wanted, a blushing, stuttering Bill.

Sometimes, Stan would get a tad bit more than he wanted when he’d tease Bill. Instead of just a stutter, Bill would also develop a bulge. Stan definitely didn’t mind it. Stan loved to pull his baby boy into a straddle on top of him and lazily make out. Bill would moan clear as day, but stutter through his dirty talk. Stan sometimes wonders if he has a stuttering kink.

“D-d-daddy c-can you g-g-g-give me ano-nother k-kuh-kiss?” Bill stammers out as Stan leaves a trail of hickies down his neck. Stan shudders and pulls away to smile at Bill. His little prince. Placing his hand on the small of Bill’s back, he leans forward to kiss Bill. Bill moans into the kiss and shifts his hips in Stan’s lap. They makeout for a while before Bill pulls away. 

Stan decides Bill is the most beautiful man in the world. Bruised lips and red cheeks were a look not many could pull off. Bill could. Bill bites on his lips and unbuttons his pants, standing over Stan to get them off. Stan chuckles slightly and raises his eyebrows. Bill’s parents were out of town. Stan refused to let them do anything otherwise. 

Bill pulls his jeans off and sits back on Stan’s lap. He looks up nervously at Stan, who seems to be frozen. They had never done much besides making out. Stan froze to think. Could they get diseases? What if Bill secretly had AIDS? Where did Bill get AIDS from if he had been dating Stan for the last four years? What if his parents show up? Why did Bill look so hot in baby blue panties? Stan decides to focus on the last one.

Stan looks at Bill and gives him a wolfish grin. His cock looked beautiful. It leaked out, precum causing a wet spot against the lace underwear. Bill turns bright red and burrows his head in Stan’s shoulder, over come with embarrassment. He opens his mouth but cant make any words come out. They kiss sweetly, both hoping to remind the other that they want this. Once they stop, Stan looks up at Bill’s face and gently palms against him.

He watches as Bill moans and his hips buck forward. He sounds like a girl. Stan loves his high pitched moans. It reestablishes Bill as the perfect bottom. The perfect baby boy. Stan loved how Bill was so dominant normally yet pure submissive in bed. Getting needy, Bill palms himself. Stan grabs his wrist. Bill needs to be patient. 

Bill looked beautiful. Stan chews on his lip gently. He briefly wonders if he’s doing it right and falters. What if Bill hated it? What if Bill needed something better to take care of him? Someone better. He continues palming before stopping to make sure he’s okay still. Bill makes a needy noise and Stan continues for a few more minutes.

“D-daddy! m-more. please please please... ne-need more,” Bill begged. Stan wanted to give in but instead stuck with his role. he smiled gently at Bill, to remind him he’s safe, and praticallu moans out, “what do you want from Daddy? Tell daddy what you want Baby boy.” 

“H-hand Da-Daddy. Need y-yuh-your t-tuh-tuh-touch,” he cries, shivering as Stan almost instantly takes care of his needs. Teasingly, Stan enters Bill’s panties, surprised to discover he’s clean shaven. Stan grips Bill’s cock and starts to rub the precum around the head. He pulls away, nervous about hurting him. He needed a lubricant. Was spit safe? Would lotion hurt Bill? How do you jack off someone who’s not you? 

Stan decides on spitting in his palm. He does it to himself, when he needed relief, and figures it would be okay for Bill. Bill moans once he finally starts to move his hand, pulling his cock out of the panties. Bill shoves one hand in the sheets and he other he rakes down Stan’s back. Stan moans and leans forward to kiss Bill. He tips Bill’s chin up before pullig his hand away from his face. Bill moans, in too much pleasure to be confused. 

Stan awkwardly fiddles around on Bill’s night stand before finding it. Bill’s polaroid. He takes a picture of bills face before getting one of both of them. Its at a high up angle, getting mostly the tops of their heads and Stans hand around Bill. Both pictures flutter to the floor. Stan’s been meaning to show his baby how beautiful he is. Right now, Stan figures, is not the time. 

Stan leaves another hickey on Bill’s neck and soon Bill is reduced to nothing but moans. Stan starts going faster, realizing Bill’s about to orgasm. He cums all over Stan’s hand and his jeans. Stan smiles at Bill. He helps Bill off his lap and kisses him on the forehead before climbing off the bed. Bill frowns when he leaves, but knows Stan will be right back. 

“You look so beautiful, Bill,” he tells Bill as he renters the room. Bill blushes and covers his face with a pillow. He pushes himself up gently to kiss Stan’s forehead. Stan reconfirms the fact that he loves this boy. Stan wiped with some tissue and wipes Bill’s stomach up. 

“Y-you didnt c-c-cum,” Bill remarks, pushing himself up. He looks guilty and yawns slightly. Stan turns bright red and freezes. He had cum his pants while watching Bill orgasm. It was too much to watch and Stan just kinda let go. Bill realizes and giggles. The two were too tired for anything else tonight. Lazily, they collapse in the bed after Stan removed his pants.

 

One Week Later

The Losers are all at Bill’s house, hanging out in his room. Richie and Eddie were searching for the laters Fanniepack. Trashmouth threw it and scattered the belongings. Stupid Richie with his stupid kissable lips and stupid perfect body. 

Eddie shoves his hand under the bed and finds the two pictures. He shrieks and drops them. All eyes were on him. Richie walks over quickly to see, making sure his Eds was okay. He nearly starts crying he laughs so hard once he realizes. Ben lost the game against Mike, who had t even noticed due to the noise. All seven stare at the pictures in confusion and horror.

Stan realizes what they are and grabs them quickly before anyone else can comment. Bill looks at Stan, realizing, and laughs to himself slightly. Bill shrugs and Eddie stares at him with wide eyes. Stan shoves the pictures in his pocket. 

“So Big Bill is bigger than we all thought,” Richie comments.


End file.
